Stolen
by Nicole Lo
Summary: I felt as though she had imprinted me. And it wasn’t due to any super human tactics, but with her raw, vulnerable humanness, her hurt that drew me in. The fact that she wasn’t like the other girls ...' Crossover with Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen

By: Nicole Lopez

Summary: The Vampire Diaries world meets Twilight when Jacob Black makes a run for the east coast in search for a normal life with no vampires. He comes upon Mystic Falls and finds himself immersed in another vampire war. (Takes place after Bella is no longer a human being and after the last episode of the Vampire Diaries when Elena sees the photograph of Katherine).

* * *

**Epilogue**

I knew what was going to happen before it did. I knew that thing, that _monster _would be the end of her. The very essence of her, her humanness, her clumsiness, her inability to protect herself … it was all a huge part of why I loved her. I never thought that at sixteen years old, I'd be in love this deeply, but I was.

I would have done anything for her, I'd even contemplated ways to make myself more like Edward in hopes that she would come to her senses once she realized that we were meant to be. She belonged with me. Why couldn't she see that, or one better … why couldn't _I _see that loving her as much as I did, didn't guarantee that she would love me back?

Strike one was when he came back and she rushed to be with him. Strike two when she kissed me so passionately and then cruelly took it away because it would hurt her precious _Edward _and strike three … well, that was obviously the wedding which drove me over the edge and into temporary confinement.

As I started to leave the house, a variety of things rushed through my mind. Bella was dead. The monster was here and Rosalie … ugh. The thought of having to looking at Bella's murderer made me cringe. I opted for one of the house windows instead and ran as fast as my human legs could take me before the aggression in me broke out and I was back in wolf form.

As I roamed through the woods with no place to go, I could hear Leah and Seth inside my head.

_Where are we going Master? _Leah wondered, with a hint of sarcasm and playfulness in her voice. I could see a look of triumph in her face or maybe it was a confidence that she didn't have before. And it bothered me to see her so … momentarily casual about the Sam situation.

_We're not going anywhere, but … _I stopped to think. I knew that the events of earlier were replaying through my mind and that both Leah and Seth would know.

_I'm really sorry Jake._ Seth lamented.

_So you're just planning on running away?_

_I'm not running away … it's not too late for you and Seth to go back to Sam. _

_I'm never going back. _Leah jumped in front of me and her action caught me completely off guard even though we could hear each other's thoughts. I was much more concerned with my own problems.

_Back off_. I sneered as pounced on me and the two of us commenced in a mini fight where I struggled to get away, but Leah wouldn't let up. She was way too fast for me. After the scuffle continued for a few seconds too long, I started to get really aggressive.

_Don't fight_. Seth howled.

_Go away Seth. Let me talk some sense into him. _Her little brother stopped meddling and watched from the sidelines for a while before turning back into his human form.

_Go join him. _I demanded in between snarls.

_No … I know how much you're hurting Jake. I'm eternally bonded to Sam, but you're lucky. _

_How so? _We both stopped fighting, but she still had me pinned to the ground.

_The girl that you obsessed about so much is dead. Gone. You can move on. _I shook my head as Leah let up a little. I had to get away from her before she said something else that made sense. She had a way of talking me into doing things and I didn't want to be rational. I couldn't see Bella as a vampire. _You can be with anyone you want to. The Cullens will be leaving soon and then you can forget her. _

_Forget her? _Even as an immortal, to forget Bella was impossible. I felt as though she had imprinted _me_. And it wasn't due to any super human tactics, but with her raw, vulnerable humanness, her hurt that drew me in. The fact that she wasn't like the other girls I'd been used to growing up with.

Leah howled. _She's a bloodsucker now._

Unfortunately, Leah was right. Even if I went back, I wouldn't be able to stand the smell of her, much less her whitened appearance and her blood lust … And to think of Edward's condescending, emotionless face made me cringe. Yes. Running would be the right thing to do. But this time I wasn't going north. I was going east.

_East? _Leah's voice echoed after me as I started to run off. She followed until I stopped suddenly. As your alpha, _I order you to stay here. Don't follow me. _

Quickly, I changed back to human form and she followed suit, gazing at me with her stern, bitter and yet … sad face. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with me with an openness that Leah kept guarded. I didn't ask her about it and I ignored the fact that we were both standing in front of each other naked and took off running.

"Are you coming back?" She yelled as I picked up speed without answering out loud. Secretly, I added 'no,' but she couldn't hear that part.

* * *

My escape wasn't well-planned or thought out, but that was just the way I seemed to do things. Some called it childish or reckless, but when I had the urge to get away, I had to. I had to before I did something that was essentially suicidal, plan a one-man attack against the entire Cullen clan.

At this moment, running wild in the woods with nothing but the skin on my back, I felt a twinge of cowardice run over me. It pissed me off, but I had to stay calm. I didn't want to turn back into a wolf again. I kept vacillating between my wolf and human form and I would get there quicker if I'd have just ignored my human half.

But sometimes I actually missed the feeling of bare human feet on the moist ground. And then there was the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I wanted to just keep going and going until I found the answers but the grumbling of my stomach had a mind all its own and I was forced to stop, oblige and become the wolfman.

With no remorse, I came upon a small deer which was more than enough for just me. With my snout being covered and gorged in blood and guts, I paused to think about Leah and Seth for the first time.

I was their leader and I had abandoned them. Seth was my friend and Leah was … excess baggage. The scene of that day passed through my mind again like a kaleidoscope and it stopped when I thought about how wrong I had been to Leah.

She'd stood up for me by yelling at Bella and when I had the chance to return the favor by bringing my new clan with me, I'd forced her to stay. Abandonment. Damn. I was no better than Sam.

As soon as I ate my fill, and then some, I forced myself to remain human at all costs. This only lasted until I felt those hunger pains again.

Whenever I passed into wolf form, I felt the true, authentic feeling of loneliness, but I trudged on. On and on until… until I started realizing the change in temperature. I noticed it in the most subtle way, through the t-shirts and sandals that people had wearing around me for a while.

I kept going for a few more miles, passing into the next town. By now, it was dark and very early in the morning, the time of the day that I liked best. It was my domain. I felt invincible in the dark. I was almost there, almost there. I could smell the food, but at the same time I could smell something else.

I could hear it getting closer and closer to me. Venison, my new favorite meal. Although I was dying for some cooked meat, it would be a lot easier and faster just to chase the animal down one last time. I suddenly grew still, ripping off the latest outfit that I had gotten from one of those Good Will places.

Looking as rugged and rustic as I did, they didn't even ask me about my background or where I came from. They had silently handed me the clothes and I had held onto them for about two weeks now. That was my record so far. I shook my head, to force myself to get out of my head. It was time to hunt.

Sprinting as fast as I could, I moved to the side of the poor animal, but it quickly hopped out of place. Normally I wasn't so sloppy and got them on the first try but this time … I just needed to concentrate more. The deer sensed that I wasn't done with the chase and ran out into the road as I simultaneously sunk my teeth into its throat and managed to feel the impact of a car on my other side.

With a fresh chunk of meat in my mouth, I swallowed it whole realizing too belatedly that I was not alone. My nose felt that intense burning like a mixture of acid and peroxide were entering my nose. Instantly, I knew who it was. Vampire.

Suddenly, I became alert, searching for the culprit and finding him only when I saw her in the car. Her delicate brown hair was splashed all over the steering wheel, but that was nothing compared to the amount of blood that was oozing from her temple. _Save her_.

I had to save her and kill this bloodsucker once and for all.

* * *

(A/N: Comment. Review. I've already written more, just getting a feel as to how much time I should invest in the story. --NL)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Demystified**

* * *

Bonnie Bennet hopped out of her car urgently. Tonight was the night of her dad's office gathering, which meant that she was being sent out to do errands for the event that she wasn't even going to be attending. It was as though both her parents were pushing her into the most logical, boring, sadistic career path there was. Law.

It wasn't that she had a real aversion to law itself. In theory being able to set up guidelines that people followed that kept society functioning was genius, but … when people started finding loopholes and the bad guys manipulated the land of the lawso much that it worked _against _the good of 'the people,' it was just another necessary evil.

And Bonnie was just not in the mood to be pushed into a law career just because she came from a long line of lawyers, her great-great grandfather being the first African-American to practice law in all of Virginia.

She shook her head angrily at the thought of having to carry on a tradition she felt half-heartedly about. And then there was the fact that starting next week, she'd have first quarter finals and these little head games her parents liked to play were starting to interfere.

But who was she kidding? These were just excuses for the fact that there was a more pressing concern on her mind. Well, _two_. One, she worried about the Emily situation and if she would ever have power like that and be possessed by a ghost again and two … she worried about Elena.

Telling Bonnie about Stefan and Damian being vampires was something that Elena needed to do, definitely, but it put Bonnie on edge. She was constantly worried about what was going to happen next and if she would be able to protect the ones she loved from being hurt.

It had gotten to the point where if Elena didn't call, like she hadn't today, about _anything_ Bonnie would freak out. And today, feeling generous and overwhelmed and all, Bonnie was going to give Elena two more hours before she went out on a man hunt.

As Bonnie neared the entrance of the gas station, she peered to her left to see Elena's younger brother Jeremy sitting on one of the benches out front. "Jer!"

"Hey Bonnie." He looked up from the book he was holding. _Weird_. _Since when did Jeremy read? _

"Hi. I know I'm probably being OCD about this, but … is Elena alright? Did she come back home last night or--"

"She's fine."

"So, you've seen her today then?" Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not exactly. You know if you want to drop by the house and see that she's there, be my guest." He offered, closing the book shut.

"Actually, I think I might just do that. Give me a second." Bonnie rushed into the gas station, smiled at Russell who worked the cash register and placed a few items on the counter, including a couple of bags of ice.

"Anotha reception?"

"Sort of. And my parents think I have nothing better to do than become their personal assistants."

He gave her the change, said something to make her smile, and added, "Will you do me uh fevor?"

"Not the trash _again_." Bonnie complained, fake rolling her eyes, but she took the bag from behind the counter and headed towards the front door. "You owe me for this one."

"Okey. Next tyme I give you half price."

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled back. Half price on overpriced ice was still overpriced. She handed the items to Jeremy for safe keeping, rounded the corner and then stopped, observing the scene in front of her in awe. A bulky, muscular guy who was obviously dirty and probably homeless was digging through the garbage, trying to find something to eat.

Bonnie took a few steps closer until she could see that he had a ton of snacks from Russell's store in his back pockets.

Everything inside of her was telling her to be scared, to run off, to call the cops but this could be her chance. She'd always wanted to help someone like … this man, but she had never had the chance. Mystic Falls officials had chased all of the beggars and other indigents out of town because they were 'scaring off tourists.'

Now was her chance to help him, take him out of his situation. Bonnie took a few more steps towards him, but hesitated once he turned to look at her and she could clearly see the bright brown eyes that seemed hidden along his face of fur. Even she was astute enough to know that eyes that wide and impressionable couldn't possibly have come from a grown man. No. He was younger … about her age even.

* * *

Jacob stood, stunned that he had allowed himself to be caught. He was supposed to be a werewolf, meaning that he could hear people approaching him from miles away, yet once again he'd managed to mess up.

At least this time, he wasn't facing another leech in human form. Jacob started to just ignore the girl, hoping that she'd go away, but she just kept walking closer and closer to her at a slow, irregular pace. He rested his hands on the top of the dumpster and looked at her.

She looked determined, fierce and was easy on the eyes, but no Bella, he reminded himself. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed to be caught doing the things that he was doing and being seen by someone. Jacob could only imagine what he looked like or what he _smelled _like to this girl yet … she didn't stop her advances.

"May I?" She tossed a trash bag into the dumpster, still eyeing him. By now they were face to face and Jacob was struggling to face her, a far cry from his usual overly-confident self.

"Do you work here?"

"No, but I know the owner and … stealing is a crime."

"If I had the money, then I'd pay." Jacob shot back, preparing for a retreat.

"No worries. I'll pay for you." Bonnie handed him some money out of her pocket, from the change Russell had given her earlier. "Just place it on the counter and he'll--"

"Are you really handing me money?" Jacob asked in disbelief as she nodded, her dark hair moving with her.

"Yes. If you do this, I won't rat on you and I'll take you for a real meal."

"Like what?" He wondered, enticed by the invitation and the inviter who was far from the traditional 'American' beauty, but Jacob always felt that blondes with blue eyes were over-rated, hence Bella.

"Any place around here." Bonnie promised as Jacob took the cash back into the store and came back out, looking for the black girl who'd offered to help him. There he saw her just ahead and fervently arguing with a white guy who looked about Jacob's age.

* * *

"You did _what_? Are you crazy?" Jeremy spat out, his back against one of the unused gas pumps. "Do you realize that this guy could kill you? He's _huge_."

"I know what I did is … unorthodox, but you should've seen him. He has no food and probably no place to go."

"So I assume that you'll be inviting him to stay at your place." Jeremy scoffed.

"Actually … I was thinking that you could take him to your house. I know it's a lot to ask and if it wasn't for this thing my parents are doing tonight, I'd have snuck him in and found out his deal."

"So … how did I get roped into this again?"

"Remember." Bonnie breathed suddenly, "If anything happens, you can take him. We're going to get some take out and if you feel threatened, even just a little bit tell me but in code. Ask me about my grandma."

"This is really stupid, you know that?"

"I know." Bonnie answered back.

"And if he attacks you?"

"You'll be a witness."

"And if he chops your body into little pieces?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Bonnie walked back over to Jacob who had been eavesdropping in on everything. "Hi umm … this is Jeremy and I'm Bonnie. I'm sorry. I didn't get your name back there."

"It's Jacob. Jacob Black."

* * *

Caroline couldn't rationalize it, but things didn't always have to make sense, did they? Like Bonnie being a witch and Damon with his biting fetishes. It was illogical, but not as nonsensical as her being where she was at this moment.

She tightened her grip on his body for a second as the hammock continued to sway and he kept his eyes closed. Matt. _Elena's _Matt. It didn't make sense.

He wasn't charming or witty, tall and muscular, funny or a heartthrob. In fact, Mattcould be quite dull sometimes. His constant brooding over Elena was pathetic, especially since she'd moved on over three months ago.

Whatever qualities he lacked, he made up for simply because he was here. Unlike Damon, who just used her for all she had and the previous guys who just wanted to have a good time, Matt was consistent. Consistently there.

He held her when she needed and gave her her space at school. The secret thing wasn't really in Caroline's vocabulary, but she loved to have something that was all hers. And it felt good to have a guy stay for once.

"I wish this didn't have to change."

"It doesn't." Matt whispered, opening his eyes suddenly. He was just as lonely as she was, maybe even more so.

"We both know that things are always changing. And just like this started, it could end."

"Nonsense. Let's just relax and enjoy it."

* * *

The fact that there was another vampire out there waiting bothered Damon, a lot. He probably already knew about them, meaning that he had the upper hand, meaning that Damon could no longer be the town villain.

He was probably just overreacting, but the thought of having competition for the most notorious creature in Mystic Falls was enticing. Too bad had the advantage, but Damon had always been good at finding out what he wanted, and _fast_.

Now that was a skill that he had learned while he was human and perfected during his many years as an immortal.

"Where is she?" Stefan appeared in the woods, destroying Damon's newest ploy, anything to deter his thoughts from going back to Elena.

"What?"

"I know you did something to her or said something." Stefan neared his brother, ready for a fight.

"Oh, not this again." Damon rolled his eyes and continued walking through the forest. Something was different here. Something just wasn't … right.

"Elena. She was there at my house. Everything was fine and then she ran off in the middle of the night. Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what? Haven't you told her everything already?" Damon wondered. Then he lifted his eyebrows, thinking about the one secret Stefan would never **purposely **tell. "Oooh … that one. See that is good."

"What is--"

"She knows that she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Maybe even her reincarnate." Damon continued with a smirk, eyeing the expression of his brother. Watch it. Watch it…

"Don't you say that!" Stefan snarled, hurling his brother into the air and against one of the trees.

"Now that … wasn't nice." Damon stood as though he hadn't been touched. "But … fortunately for _you_, I've got something more important to do than engage in a tet e tet with my overly angsty brother." He patted Stefan on the back smugly. "Oh, and if you're looking for your sweetheart, I'd check the remnants of her car…"

* * *

"They have the best burgers, tacos, pizza … everything in town. I kid you not." Bonnie stated freely with a very dirty Jacob at her side. "Like I said, you can have whatever you like. I won't force you to go there."

"No, that's fine." Jacob smiled, making sure to keep his mouth closed. It had been a while since he cared about what he looked like or had even see a mirror, and smiling could be the very thing that could scare everyone off.

"Okay. Jer can you get like burgers, tacos … everything I just listed and a veggie platter?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Jeremy whined as Bonnie gave him a look and reached past Jacob into the change drawer she had in her car.

"Because I'm paying." She handed him the cash as Jeremy gave her a look of disapproval.

"Aren't you scared that…" He made a quick head gesture towards Jacob.

"I can take him." Bonnie smiled, turning to Jacob as soon as Jeremy left. "So … I don't know a thing about you except that you like to steal."

"I'm not normally like that. I just got hungry…"

"So you're homeless? Or a runaway?"

"I'm not running away, but just looking for something …" Jacob's eyebrows darkened as Bonnie examined him more closely.

"If it's adventure that you want, Mystic Falls isn't the place you want to be." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm actually trying to find a more slow-paced town. So…" Jacob explained as Bonnie nodded. So he was going to be staying around. One more person for her to worry about falling victim to another 'animal attack.'

"So, you're obviously planning to stay here. Where are you staying … if you don't know the answer to that question, then don't worry. I've got something temporary for you, _if _you need it and call me if you need anything…"

* * *

(A/N: I was supposed to get this story going before the second part of the season aired, but I was trying to wait until I finished chapter three. Review. Luv. --NL)

**Note: This story will now be continued under the name "South of Nowhere" under the _VAMPIRE DIARIES _category. Check it out there from now on. **

storyid=5605696


End file.
